


Perfect Mother

by JoJo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, Motherhood, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: A meditation on the mothers and potential mothers of Mag7





	Perfect Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Basia


End file.
